<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Double trick by Citrushe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706890">Double trick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrushe/pseuds/Citrushe'>Citrushe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - School, M/M, Misunderstanding, Short &amp; Sweet, Teen Romance, Young Anakin, Young Obi-Wan, double crush, drama plot, jealous for misunderstan, stundent Au, sweet and easy, 互相暗恋, 校园au, 甜饼</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrushe/pseuds/Citrushe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>节日就是要互相暗恋梗，</p><p>作者的个人癖好，</p><p>Dooku的学生Obi和Qi-Gon的学生Ani，</p><p>就是一段纠结又甜美的情缘。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Double trick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>私设如山，不要介意逻辑和细节，</p><p>以我有限的智商，实在解决不了一些深奥的问题。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>———————————————————————— </p><p>科洛桑大学，小型餐厅，角落里的一桌学生正哈哈大笑。</p><p>刚刚落座的Anakin被吸引了，显然他们正在谈论自己。</p><p>“Dooku教授今天真的超级Push。”Organa耸耸肩，咬了一口自己的汉堡，“我差点以为他今天不会放我们出来了。”</p><p>“你们没有听说吗？”Satine故作神秘的低声说道，“今天早上两个巨大的垃圾桶被撞翻在他的停车位上。据说Dooku教授当场就骂出了声。”</p><p>几个人想到那个保守古板的教授跺着脚破口大骂的样子，不由得哈哈哈大笑。</p><p>Organa好奇道“不知道谁这么胆大？”</p><p>“还能有谁？”Satine翻了个白眼，“当然是Qui-Gon教授那个大宝贝，Skywalker。”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin听到这种说法，用叉子麻木的戳着盘子里的沙拉，随意的把胳膊搭在椅背上，“真无聊，我又不是故意要报复他。”他对Ahsoka耸耸肩，“谁让校工总是把垃圾桶放在我的赛道上。”</p><p>Ahsoka说道“你应该停止夜间的飙车活动了，不过说实话，Dooku教授又要去跟Qui-Gon老师抱怨了。”</p><p>“谁在意啊。”Anakin故作不屑的撇了下嘴，叼着吸管哼哼唧唧的说道。</p><p>“不过他本来就不喜欢你。”Ahsoka看着那边依然在大笑的三人组，叹了口气，“我想只有Obiwan那样的学生才会让他满意。”</p><p>她带着一副花痴的样子，陶醉的托着腮帮看着那边，“哦，完美的Obiwan学长。”</p><p>Anakin一直没有见过这个传说中的人物，他顺着师妹的目光略带鄙夷的斜眼看过去，不自觉的在椅子上坐直了身体。阳光照耀下，窗边人的美丽以极为大方慷慨的方式暴露在他视野中，Obiwan拿着水杯轻轻的抿了一口，粉色的嘴唇上沾染了晶亮湿润的反光。</p><p>他用微笑回应着好友的玩笑。</p><p> </p><p>——他长得，好像天使一样。</p><p> </p><p>Obiwan歪着头微笑，他想不出其他自然的表情可以回应好友们的玩笑。</p><p>红茶带着一点苦涩流过他的喉咙，恐怕谁也没有他更加了解那个Skywalker。甚至比入学更早，他就已经与他打过交道。</p><p>那是Windu教授的寒假课程，他做助教带本科生参观科技馆，过安检的时候被人拿错了背包，那个跟他一模一样的黑色背包里装满了五颜六色的零食和飞机模型。</p><p>当Windu揪着那个高个子的男孩低头走过来时，Obiwan吓了一跳。</p><p>“这是今年Qui-Gon教授新招的学生。”Windu从他背上把Obiwan的书包扒下来，在他屁股上踢了一脚。</p><p>“一个不守规矩的臭小子，离他远点，Obiwan。”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin跟他们说的完全不一样。</p><p>隔着实验室的玻璃，Obiwan看着那一头深棕色凌乱的卷发，带着焦躁的孩子气。Anakin带着黄色的防护镜，正在仔细的焊接着手里的零件。</p><p>他认真，聪明，带着那种开朗阳光的热情，身边永远不缺少伙伴。这个快乐活泼的少年喜欢在夜里飙车，跟他的小伙伴高声欢呼大笑。Obiwan站在宿舍的楼顶，他从来没有错过任何一次Anakin的游戏，但只是远远的看着他的身影，听着楼下传来的雀跃尖叫。一个莽撞冲动的少年，一个英俊快乐的男孩，好像跟自己活在两个世界里。</p><p>Obiwan伸出手小心的摸索着他在玻璃上的背影，Anakin，他小声的念叨，我从来没有叫过他Anakin。</p><p>一只大手拍在他肩膀上，Obiwan回头，有着修剪到规矩整齐白胡子的Dooku教授正赞许的看着他“我就知道，Obiwan，你也不放心这个Skywalker。他已经弄坏我们好几台激光仪了。”</p><p>Obiwan默默的收回手，淡蓝色的眼睛低垂着看着门框。</p><p>“离这种坏学生远点，Obiwan。”</p><p> </p><p>Obiwan一点也不想远离他，却其实从未接近过Anakin。</p><p>他只能小心的，藏起自己的喜欢，听着别人谈论他的事情，两个人之间隔的那样遥远，甚至找不到靠近的头绪。</p><p>每个Anakin飞驰的夜里，他都站在安静的楼顶为他小声喝彩。</p><p>每个Anakin报废的实验，他都会悄悄的帮他修好。</p><p>图书馆里Obiwan小心的把没看完的书做好标记，塞回到架子上，他偷偷看着站在查询机前的Anakin，很快这本书就会装到他的书包里。</p><p>低着头查看借阅记录的Anakin突然抬起眼睛，四下打量。</p><p>Obiwan侧身躲在书架后面。</p><p> </p><p>——那双美丽的眼睛在找谁呢？</p><p> </p><p>Anakin惊讶的发现，Obiwan借的书刚刚被还了回来，他抬起头在图书馆里四下寻找那个温柔可爱的身影。</p><p>当然，他没有找到，Anakin有些失望的咬起指甲，Obiwan一定又被那些女孩子约走了。</p><p>这个可爱迷人的Obiwan，总是有那么的追求者围绕着他，Obwian为什么一定要那样优雅柔顺，对任何人都那么友好。</p><p>Anakin郁闷的皱眉，他叫我Skywalker，从不在食堂里主动跟我说话，哪怕眼睁睁的看着我买走了所有他爱吃的巧克力，也从不跟我一起共用实验室，只要在门外见到他的身影Obiwan好像就会迅速逃跑。</p><p>Dooku教授不喜欢我，他一定没少跟Obiwan说我的坏话，Anakin心想，这会影响Obiwan对我的印象。</p><p>他从书架上拿下那本深奥的哲学书籍，摸索着翻到了Obiwan写的记录，那上面似乎还残留着他手上的温度。</p><p>哦，Obiwan，完美的Obiwan，Anakin懊恼的想，我不想再这样隔着阅览记录跟踪他的气息。</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka和Ventress发现他的时候，Anakin躺在图书馆前的草坪上，皱着眉头苦思冥想，两个师妹对视一眼，这个被爱情困扰的蠢货。</p><p>“Skyguy，我觉得你至少应该先让这个人知道，他有个热切的暗恋者。”</p><p>Ventress拍拍Ahsoka的肩膀，讽刺道“这个家伙竟然还没有闻到也真是神经大条，整个学校都散发着Anakin迷恋的味道。”</p><p>“至少给他写一封信。”Ahsoka从包里掏出来一个粉色的笔记本塞给他，“邀请他参加你的机器人比赛。”</p><p> </p><p>——有人收到了他的信。</p><p> </p><p>Obiwan惊讶的看着Padme和Dorme笑着走进来，她们的手里拿着一封粉色的信，身后跟着Anakin上学期的作品，一个小型清扫机器人R2，它直奔Obiwan的脚围着他打转。</p><p>“多么可爱的男孩子，”Dorme蹲下来仔细的检查着R2，“还有他可爱的机器人。”</p><p>Padme把白色的防护面具还给Obwian，微笑着看完了那封信，“我从来没有想过Anakin会有这种想法。”她解开盘在头上的长发，轻松的将泛着光泽的棕发甩开，散落在肩膀上。</p><p>“不过他很可爱，对不对？”Padme坐在Satine的桌子上，笑对他说道“就让我们给他一个机会，毕竟那天是情人节。”</p><p>Satine突然的转过来的目光让Obiwan尴尬而僵硬的别过头，眼眶一酸，差点流出眼泪来，柔软的包子脸鼓的更厉害了，他低着头小声的说了一句，“是呀。”</p><p>他英俊迷人的Anakin，喜欢火辣动人的Padme，学院里最美丽闪耀的姑娘，Obiwan强忍着自己的泪水吸吸鼻子，他刚想继续说下去，Dooku教授就推门走了进来。</p><p>“这是什么？”他责备的目光让Padme灰溜溜的从桌子上站起来，把那封信藏到身后。</p><p>地上的R2差点被Obiwan踢倒，站稳之后继续滴滴作响围着他的腿打转。</p><p>“Skywalker的机器人？”Dooku皱眉说道，他突然察觉了什么，强迫Padme把那封信递给他。</p><p>“轻浮的人。”Dooku下巴上的胡子一抖，吓的Padme和Dorme对视了一眼。他还是把信还给了Padme，非常不满的瞪了她一眼，虽然他没有权利管制自己的学生与谁约会，但Padme的选择显然令他非常生气。</p><p>Dooku的目光扫过一群面带不满的女孩子，落在低着头的Obiwan身上，那柔软的金发仔细规矩的别再耳后，他的心理充满了安慰，还是Obiwan好，不会做这种用机器人追女孩子的荒唐事情，也不会像这群叽叽喳喳的女孩子一样喜欢那种肤浅搞乱的家伙。他的语气柔和了一些，对着Obiwan说道。</p><p>“不能让他加入我们的研讨小组，我可不希望他把你教坏，Obiwan。”</p><p>Obiwan低着头，小声的说了一句，好。</p><p> </p><p>“你应该主动告诉他，”Satine把座椅滑到他身后，隔着防护镜用真切的目光拆穿他在实验台前的假忙。</p><p>Obiwan吓了一跳，他有些心虚的小声说道，“有什么关系，我并不抱有什么幻想。”</p><p>“哦，Obiwan，这件事已经折磨的你快不正常了。”Satine抱着胳膊用手里的扳手轻轻捅他的后腰。</p><p>“虽然我不知道是谁令你如此神魂颠倒，但你应该快点结束这种状态，不论他如何回应，至少不用再这样。”</p><p>Obiwan摘下自己的防护面具，长长的叹口气，“我要怎么做？”</p><p>Satine挑起眉，用目光示意他看自己的手，由于他无意识的动作，手里的电焊已经把桌子烧出了洞。</p><p>“首先把电焊在架上放好。”</p><p> </p><p>——他撕碎了我对他的喜欢。</p><p> </p><p>Anakin从地上捡起那封信时差点觉得自己的手被烧着，他猛地抬头，发现Obiwan正站在办公室门口看着他，匆忙把那封信撕了个细碎扔掉。</p><p>开玩笑，昨天的事情已经乌龙到了极点，Anakin捂着脸哀叹，要不是Padme带了Obiwan的防护面罩，他怎么会让R2把信送错了人。现在要是让他知道，自己竟然接受别人的追求，Obiwan会不会——他想走过去解释，告诉Obiwan真相。</p><p>碰——Obiwan突然把门摔上了。</p><p>Anakin长开的嘴半天没有合上，糟透了，Obiwan竟然讨厌我了，他会不会觉得我风流又随便。</p><p>不是这样的，他伸出的手摸索着关在自己面前的门板。哀叹，我是多么的喜欢你，Obiwan，我只想跟你一起度过情人节。</p><p> </p><p>Obiwan趴在桌子上哭泣，他把脑袋埋在胳膊上大声的抽泣，吓了隔壁桌的Satine一跳。</p><p>“被拒绝了吗？”她走过来安慰的抚摸着Obiwan的头发，把他的脑袋抱在怀里。</p><p>Obiwan不停的点头，伤心的不能自已，早就该知道的，Anakin看上去并不喜欢男孩子，“他根本就没有看，就把它撕掉了。”</p><p>Satine有些疑惑，信不是刚刚拿出去，但她瞬间想明白了什么，抓着Obiwan的胳膊强迫他看着自己“隔壁的Skywalker？”她难以置信的大叫，“我的天呢，怎么会是那个家伙？”</p><p>本来充满了愤怒的女孩看到Obiwan伤心落魄模样，一下子心软了，她安慰的拍着他的肩膀，擦去那张白皙的娃娃脸上流淌的眼泪。</p><p>“不要为他哭泣，Obiwan，我陪你去参加那个机器人大赛。不要让他以为，没有他你就活不了一样。”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin看着前面的Satine跟Obiwan一起离开，她的胳膊搭在Obiwan的肩膀上，亲密搂着他的脖子，两人低声说笑上了Obiwan的车。即使带着愤怒和嫉妒，他也无法强迫自己移开视线。</p><p>Obiwan在车里看着Padme跟Anakin一起走出大门，略带惊慌的对上了Anakin非常不友善的目光。</p><p> </p><p>——要是他爱的人是我，该多好。</p><p> </p><p>Anakin站在台上领奖，他英俊的面孔在强烈的灯光下更加耀眼发光，Obiwan轻轻的合着手心站在下面鼓掌，虽然被残忍的拒绝了，他还是那么的为他骄傲。</p><p>不会再有更加聪明优秀的人了，也不会再有比他更加美好快乐的灵魂了，Obiwan失望的转身离开，他不想见到等下Anakin与别人的亲吻。</p><p> </p><p>Anakin站在台上的时候，就眯起眼睛企图在刺眼的灯光下找寻Obiwan的身影，他急切的想要看到他的表情，也很想知道今天这个情人节，他究竟跟谁在一起。</p><p>R2得了奖，但他却并没有那么开心，好像一年的努力突然失去了欣喜的意义，我并不想要这些，也对别人的欢呼和掌声不感兴趣。</p><p>Anakin瞪大了眼睛，只看到一个匆忙离去的背影，我只想要这一个人，他确不愿意接受我的靠近。</p><p> </p><p>Obiwan坐在实验室里，翻看着Ins里的照片，拽着Anakin去夜店庆祝的Ahsoka刚刚更新，她用一个倾斜的角度俏皮的拍到了Anakin的侧脸，还没等他的笑容浮现在脸上，Obiwan的嘴角就落了下来，Padme在亲吻他的脸庞。</p><p>Satine安慰的拍拍他的肩膀，“需要我留下来陪你吗？”</p><p>“当然不，”Obiwan勉强做出一个笑容，亲吻了一下她的额头表示感激，“我已经借了你一天了，情人节你应该属于一个真正爱你的人。”</p><p>Satine不知道该如何说下去，她的手机确实响起了略带催促的信息频率。</p><p>“没关系的，”Obiwan温柔的笑起来，虽然看上去十分哀伤，他还是眨眨眼睛做出开心活泼的表情，让自己看上去振奋一点。“正好趁没人，我把落下的修理进度赶上。”</p><p> </p><p>关上门，Satine慢慢的带上围巾，她很不放心的回头看着实验室的灯光，不小心撞在了迎面走来的Dooku身上。</p><p>“Dooku教授？”</p><p>难得的Dooku竟然没有责备她的不小心，而是看着实验室的灯，低声问道“Obiwan最近出了什么事情？他已经很多天没有来实验室了。”他担心自己最心爱的学生是否生了什么病，但一贯的高冷态度让他不好意思主动去问Obiwan。</p><p>“并不是，”Satine看着他的神色，终于找到了人能吐槽，虽然对方是冷漠无情的Dooku教授，强烈的愤怒让她大着胆子说道“都怪那个Skywalker。”</p><p>“他做了什么？”Dooku皱起眉，他最不希望看到的事情还是发生了。</p><p>“他拒绝了Obiwan的表白。”Satine有些愤怒的抱着胳膊跟Dooku一起看着亮灯的实验室。</p><p>“我真不知道他脑子里是什么？竟然有人会拒绝Obiwan这——”她回过头，Dooku教授的身影已经消失了。</p><p> </p><p>——旁观者的眼睛，都是雪亮的。</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon难得把身边叽叽喳喳的学生赶走，跟Yoda教授坐在办公室里讨论自己的研究方向，碰的一声大门被踢开了。</p><p>他淡定的摘下眼镜，以为又是爱闹事的Skywalker回来了，</p><p>“你怎么回来这么早，没有人跟你过节吗，Anakin？”Yoda教授轻轻的拽了下他的袖子。</p><p>“他只配跟死神过节。”</p><p>Dooku冰冷愤怒的声音把他吓了一跳，相识三十多年了，他从未见过自己的老教授如此生气到失态。</p><p>“发生了什么？Dooku教授。”Qui-Gon有些紧张的站起来，上下打量着他。</p><p>“他有什么资格可以拒绝我的Obiwan。”Dooku愤怒的吼道，每一根白色的头发和胡子都站立起来透着他燃烧的怒火，这个老头甚至握起了拳头在空中比划。“那个无耻的小子在哪里？我要跟他算帐。”</p><p>Yoda好奇的转头看着Qui-Gon。</p><p>“拒绝Obiwan？”Qui-Gon有些莫名其妙的看着他，“到底出了什么事情。”</p><p>Yoda把头转过来对着Dooku。</p><p>“这个可恶的小子拒绝了Obiwan的表白，上帝啊，我可怜的Obiwan。”Dooku高举双手，失态的惊呼道，他也充满了不理解，多么可爱乖巧的Obiwan。</p><p>Yoda又转过来看着Qui-Gon。</p><p>Qui-Gon做了个扶额的手势，“我不知道你从哪里听说的，Dooku教授，但我想你保证这是不可能的。”</p><p>Yoda把耳朵竖向了Dooku一边。</p><p>“你不要在为他掩护了，Qui-Gon，他可以烧毁我的仪器，往我的停车位上倒垃圾，但是没有人可以欺负Obiwan。”白胡子老头挥舞了一下自己的拳头。</p><p>Yoda把转椅滑过来等着Qui-Gon接话。</p><p>“不是的，”Qui-Gon皱起眉，“你不知道吗？他削尖了脑袋想进入你的研讨组，不就是为了追求Obiwan吗？”</p><p>Yoda教授挑眉，带着满意的神色微笑，三个人之间保持着沉默的蜜汁尴尬。</p><p> </p><p>——别人都知道了，我深深的爱着你。</p><p> </p><p>Anakin站在实验室楼下，紧张的手脚冰凉发抖，接着玻璃门的反光他仔细的擦去了脸上的唇印。一个无聊的游戏，Ahsoka一定是故意要他参加这个国王游戏，说出自己的秘密。</p><p>作为大冒险的惩罚，Padme亲吻了他，然后他又被要求说出一个秘密。</p><p>他不想再隐瞒了，这可能比Obiwan的拒绝更令他痛苦，</p><p>“你喜欢一个人，却一直无法对他说出这句话。”</p><p>聪明的Padme眨眨眼睛，好笑的看着他。“Ani，这根本就不是秘密了。”</p><p>Ventress在另一边拍拍他的肩膀，故作愁苦的摇头叹气，“连R2都快明白了。”</p><p>Anakin笑了起来，害羞的抓着自己本就乱七八糟的头发，“恐怕只有他一个人不知道。”</p><p>“我早就说过，你应该告诉他。”Ahsoka摊着手说道，她翻着手机眼都不抬的说道，“内线Organa同学提供最新情报。Obiwan一个人在实验室里。”</p><p>“这是个好机会。”Padme在左边拍着他的肩膀，“也许你以后就不用再跟我们一起度过情人节了。”</p><p> </p><p>Obiwan拿着螺丝刀趴在地上仔细的检查齿轮的情况，C3PO是Anakin的新作品，功能强大的管家型机器人，但也更加复杂需要更多的心血。</p><p>如果不能跟他在一起，至少我还能继续帮他修理作品。</p><p>Obiwan强咽着苦涩的味道，让自己全心投入到工作中，Anakin，可恶的Anakin，他为什么那么让自己喜欢，不论他怎么样对自己，Obiwan都无法生出讨厌的情绪。</p><p>也许我会孤独终老吧，Obiwan默默哀叹，喜欢过这样耀眼的少年，我恐怕再也不会爱上别人了。</p><p>实验室外的脚步声让他疑惑的起身，突然拉开门的人带着外面冰冷腥甜的气息。</p><p>“Obiwan”他大喊道。</p><p>“Anakin——，你”Obiwan惊讶的发现自己叫错了称呼，但Anakin一点都没有在意，他火热激动的目光直勾勾的盯着自己，那双大眼睛一眨不眨的走过来。</p><p>“我输了一个游戏。”Anakin说道，他的声音带着一种还未完全变化的稚嫩和奶气。“我——”</p><p>“小心！”Obiwan的惊呼伴随着一阵金属碰撞的噼里啪啦，没有被固定好的C3PO被撞倒在Anakin身上，尖锐的金属外壳砸在他的额头上瞬间就流出了鲜血。</p><p>“我去拿医药箱。“Obiwan紧张的捧着他的头检查了一下，站起身来从架子上取下药箱，小心的用酒精棉帮他擦干血迹，好在并不严重，他轻轻的松口气。</p><p>“我没有事。”Anakin突然呲着牙抓住了他的手腕，焦急的说道，“我还没有说出该说的话。”</p><p>“你应该先处理伤口。”Obiwan不认同的皱起眉。</p><p>“Obiwan，我喜欢你。”他深吸口气，在Obiwan惊讶的眼神中勇敢的把话说下去，“也许，早就不是喜欢你那么简单，Obiwan，我深深的爱着你。”</p><p>Obiwan愣了一会，慢慢的把手收回来，他原本惊讶的目光带着一点失望的情绪，“大冒险吗？”</p><p>Anakin抓着他的胳膊，在Obiwan反应过来之前，一个火热的吻贴在了他的嘴唇上。</p><p>“不，——这才是。”Anakin小声说道，他带着试探小心翼翼的看着那双呆滞的淡蓝色眼睛，“Obiwan，从此以后，请跟我一起度过情人节吧。”</p><p>回应他的，是Obiwan温暖柔软的亲吻。</p><p>————————————END——————————</p><p> </p><p>祝大家情人节快乐～</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>